creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDark
Talk Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Subject D Test 3 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there How come i'm on your enemies list? I don't recall doing anything mean to you. Please explain. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 16:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. Found out it was just the username template. Oh, me :P Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 16:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) meep I can write random nonsense on your page too! Take THAT! 18:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah HA! Got you! I made you post on my talk page. See, I'm smart like that. >you >smart Pick one. :3 19:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll pick one. Me. Now I'll pick one. Smart. BOOYAH RAVE Partay! Partway! NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 12:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT WHY, SUBJECT. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR USERNAME. FUCK. ADIPJFIAJFOUADFNOUNADOUASDNUOSADNASUONASDUOASNUOASDNASD THIS IS SO CONFUSING ARUHGEU Max, I do this for a living! 12:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The... the dancing Rayman... it burns! Agh, it burns! The pain! Ag! Max, I do this for a living! 12:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) HA! I removed it! Checkmate! Max, I do this for a living! 12:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Who said men couldn't burn and scream in agony as their skin and muscular tissue slowly melted off? Max, I do this for a living! 12:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hope things are going well. It's a bit boring on chat... All is not well. It is time. (talk) 16:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that your deletion appeal has been denied. I'm not sure if the story is supposed to read like a joke, but it does. The whole scene in the game store reads like a parody of creepypasta. On top of that, there were a lot of cliches. If it was intentional trollpasta, feel free to post it on the trollpasta wiki. Here's a copy: http://pastebin.com/vbNCXdWJ ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Possibly. The lack of seriousness and the cliches are the big issues. The writing over all is fine. A little more focus and fleshing out of the main content would be nice. It seems a little scant. It's not impossible, but I can't really say without seeing the changes.ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hallo Happy birthday! Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? (talk) 15:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 22:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC)